


Невесомость

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), vera_est



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: на потолке это тоже делали





	Невесомость

Когда уже немного за сорок, то, имея в прошлом столько любовников, сколько было у Тони при его активной сексуальной жизни, сложно найти что-то, способное удивить или хотя бы озадачить в койке (или на любой другой доступной поверхности); суть не менялась, даже если у девчонки были зачетные буфера, а у парня — упругая задница и возбуждающе толстый член.  
  
Совсем другое дело, если партнер охренителен уже тем, кто он есть. Да, вот так просто и без затей. Питер сводил Тони с ума своим умением открываться, отдаваться без остатка, любить ослепляющее сильно, яростно, чувственно и в тоже время тепло и по-домашнему. Питер умел нелепо шмыгнуть носом, если расстраивался из-за пустяка, мог запутаться в собственных ногах и едва не упасть. Питер стремился спасти мир, даже если мир активно этому сопротивлялся, нёс на широких плечах груз ответственности, был до одури правильным и иногда даже раздражал своим щенячьим восторгом по поводу и без. Но если его не было рядом, уже сам Тони начинал ворчать, скучать и делать глупости. Только Питер умел по-особенному подтыкать одеяло, готовить пусть подгоревшие, но самые вкусные в мире блинчики, целоваться несколько часов кряду и спать, сложив на Тони руки и ноги и напускав слюней ему на плечо.  
  
И только Питер умел так громко и сладко стонать, разведя ноги в стороны и откинув голову назад, не забывая при этом цепляться ладонями за потолок. Тони, сильно сжав руками его плечи без опасения оставить отметку, брал его медленно, размеренно, смакуя каждый миг. Конечно, со стороны они выглядели нелепо, ведь при этом Тони приходилось упираться ногами в шкаф со всяким технологичным хламом, дверцы которого при каждом толчке ударялись о край. Но это никого не заботило.  
  
Тони был полностью погружен в действие, забыв обо всём на свете, кроме Питера и его тугой, влажной теплоты. Член Питера мазал по животу Тони, сам Питер едва сдерживался, чтобы не стонать в голос. Их никто бы не услышал, но Питер пока ещё сдерживался, стесняясь, и Тони всеми силами пытался вытрахать их него эту дурь.  
  
В таком положении было неудобно помогать Питеру рукой, так что Тони прижимался к нему как можно теснее, придавливая животом его твердый и влажный от смазки член, прикасался губами в шее и шептал на ухо:  
  
— Кончай, не стесняйся.  
  
— Тони… — выстонал Питер ему в губы, раскрываясь сильнее, принимая, сжимая и пытаясь заставить Тони кончить первым.  
  
— Я знаю, ты — хороший, послушный мальчик. Сделай это. Для меня.  
  
Питер закусил губу, сжимаясь на его члене сильнее и изливаясь себе на живот, и Тони притянул его лицо ближе, чтобы они соприкоснулись лбами.  
  
— Вот так. Сильнее.  
  
И ухнул вниз следом. Не буквально, конечно.  
  
Питер спустил их на пол, где они улеглись, переплетясь ногами. Тони любил такие мгновения, любил обнимать расслабленного податливого Питера и гладить его по волосам.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Питер ему в шею.  
  
— Я знаю. Это пугает. Но я тебя тоже.


End file.
